Little Hyuuga
by Rindiny
Summary: After Hinata was changed into 4 year old, Naruto, Kiba and Shino have to care for the little Hyuuga. And in order to change her back they need to defeat the culprits. But us that the only thing they have to do in order to change her back? NaruHina. :3
1. The Hyuuga Child

This is my first ever story. So... Cut me some slack please. :{

Rindiny: Well! Let's start the mysterious events that will unfold during this chappie!

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Yes! And Naruto and Hinata's undying love to eachoth-

Rindiny: Stop spoiling the story you- Ugh. Just shut UP!

Disclaimer: This story doesn't belong to-

Rindiny: YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE! *blows him away*

Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHH... I can't believe I signed up for this... THE DISCLAIMER IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAIN. *shine* *is gone*

Rindiny: Now let's go! On with the story! Enjoy people. :D

Rindiny: OH WAIT! I have something to say. My inspiration for this story are my reviewers for commenting and most especially, on "inugirl24" and "Kaila-mina"on Deviant art. com :D Ok, let's continue.

* * *

Morning struck onto and brightened the Hidden Leaf Village. Everybody had be dormant in their sleep. Although, as soon as the sun brighten and popped up to the sky at it's fullest, the entire village was already busy. Naruto, was at Ichiraku eating ramen as usual. Slurping it down and gobbling it up as if somebody would take it from him, he exclaimed through slurps. "Give me ...four more ...and I'll be full and satisfied!"

With Hinata however. She was at the training grounds. She had fallen asleep there from training so hard. Then, suddenly, appeared a Bounty hunter ninja and two other ninja's that had their faces covered. The ninja said nothing, as his hands suddenly then started to make hand signs for a mysterious justu. As he made the hand signs he started to speak as he did so. " Ushi (ox), tora (tiger), ne(rat), mi(snake), u(hare), saru(monkey), inu(dog), i(boar), tori(rooster), uma(horse), saru(monkey), mi(snake), ushi(ox), hitsuji(ram), tatsu(dragon), u(hare), mi(snake), ne (rat)... TORA (TIGER)!" When he finished making the signs, he called the name of the jutsu and performed it. "AGE CHANGE JUTSU! 4 years!" As he said this Hinata was suddenly covered in a white puff of smoke. "There... that should distract that knucklehead until he comes and wants his friend back... This jutsu could last as long as we want it to. And until then, that brat has to come to us in order to change her back. Then... we'll be able to get the Kyuubi's powers from him." He said chuckling deviously as he told his plan to the other ninja's beside him. They jumped away leaving an unconscious (she was already asleep anyway. lol) Hinata laying there.

Kurenai had decided to go to the training grounds with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. "I wonder if Hinata's already there. I always see her training her ass off. She's got to take a break some time." Kiba said. Akamaru loudly barked in agreement.

"All her work is paying off, you remember that time when she fought that gigantic bee back when we tried to find the bikochu beetle?" Shino reminded him.

"Ohhh.. right... but still! She mastered something and made her own jutsu, but come on. She needs a little break." Kiba said.

"Quiet down you two. Enough with your arguing... Hinata has already advanced that much. She never used to train so hard like she does now." Kurenai said.

"Yeah! I can tell it's because of Na-" He stopped there. "...I can smell Hinata at the training grounds... But something doesn't seem right..." Kiba said sniffing the air. Akamaru barked and yipped, he suddenly jumped off of Kiba's head and started to run to the training grounds. "Hey! Akamaru! What's wrong?" Kiba called. The whole group ran and followed him. And they saw a body laying on the grounds near one of the poles. Akamaru sniffed the body and barked up at Kiba.

"Huh? What's a little girl doing here?" Kurenai said bending down and looking at her, and was shocked to see who it was. "Hinata!"

"What? How is that Hinata?" Kiba said.

"Some kind of jutsu might have been performed for this." Shino said.

"I don't know. Let's get her comfortable." Later the little ninja awoke and she changed into a black T-shirt and some ninja pants as well as ninja sandals. (Sort of like Awakened Hinata is dressed, but she's a mini version. :3 )

Kurenai decided they should skip the training for some other day and just go to Ichiraku's. When they got there, they already saw a Naruto already done with his 3rd bowl.

"Hello, Naruto," Kurenai said as she seated herself next to him. As well as Kiba and Shino. Akamaru perched onto Kiba's head like always.

"Hi, Kurenai... Sensei! Shino...! " He said slurping up his ramen into his mouth unknown that a little ninja he knew was on her lap, looking at the Chef. "Kiba and Akamaru."

"Well, what brings you here?" He asked as he turned to look at her and notice a little girl on her lap.

"Huh? Who's that? I never knew you had a kid. Hey- She looks a lot like Hinata!" Naruto pointed out as he looked at her, the small frail girl turned and saw a very close Naruto to her face and backed her head away.

"That IS Hinata! Idiot!" Kiba said growling.

"W-whaaaaaat!" Naruto yelled almost choking on his Ramen. "B-but! B-but! That's not possible!"

"We don't know... we found her in the training grounds like this and took her with us." Shino muttered looking down to little Hinata.

"four years old...or maybe five... Hiashi always thought of her as a weak child...If I hand Hinata over in this condition, I'm sure he doesn't want to take care of her the state she's in."

"Hinata is not WEAK! Grhng...If only that old man can see how a great ninja she's become!" Naruto said defending the little ninja.

"I think us as a team, attest to that." Kiba said, Akamaru whimpered.

"I don't think Hinata would be able to take such strict training from her father. When she was little, he had placed very strict rules... And since when she had fought with Neji... And how you encouraged her... she actually got more confidence." She said. Naruto calmed down a little bit and placed a sad look. He remembered how Neji had told her she was a failure. Suddenly he tensed up again. Neji.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on handing her over to Hiashi... I'm going to have to tell him what happened and put her under someone Else's care until then... Even though, Hiashi has got a little soft on Hinata since the time from the bikochu beetle. I still don't trust him enough. Especially her sister Hanabi who would then probably start to fuss on how Hinata is getting more attention now that she's little again." Kurenai said.

"Hey- Uh... How 'bout I take care of her, I mean... I haven't been getting missions lately... and.. I've never taken care of a kid before but- Perhaps I could, you know. Care for her?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"That'd be great Narut-" Though she was cut off by Kiba.

"He can't even take care of an ant! Come on! Are you sure you know a little bit of basics of taking care of a child? You've got no responsibility! Especially for an arrogant kid like you!" Kiba said.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I can take care of Hinata! I was able to keep myself alive!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! With Ramen! The moment you start to feed her Ramen she'll start to be more like you! Ok, listen, Kids are just like little puppies! You can't just kick a dog and then expect it to come to you! Hinata here is fragile. Well like Akamaru for example, me and him make a pretty good team. He's pretty strong for a little dog." Kiba said, Akamaru was silently smiling however. He barked.

"Don't compare that mutt of yours to Hinata! Hinata is much more strong than that dog! Without you and those freaking dog pills or whatever you give him. He's defenseless! Since when I battled you and that dog, one single punch you gave him, and he was already down to the count!" Naruto countered.

"Why you-!" Kiba said angered.

"Just leave her with Naruto. He's a knucklehead. But he's not that brainless." Kurenai said. Naruto grinned a proud smile. His face clearly said, 'Hah! And what Kiba!'

"Alright!" Naruto said as he finished his bowl of Ramen and got up from his seat. He held his arms out to Hinata who just stared at him. She looked up at Kurenai. He felt the vibe and knew then she was scared of him.

Naruto was surprised, and suddenly tensed on the inside and dropped his arms slightly. Kurenai saw his hurt expression, and knew why. She had heard about the boy with a demon inside of him. The jinchuriki (idk spelled right) of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The one who everyone shunned from society because he had some demon. Hinata then looked back at Naruto and looked at him as if she knew him.

"You look like that... boy.." Hinata said looking at him more closely. Naruto suddenly looked up, his face looked hopeful. "..." She kept her stare on him. 'My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the Hokage one day! Remember that!'

"Naruto.. Uzumaki...?" She said.

"That's me!" Naruto said giving her his famous grin.

"I don't understand. You were smaller.. How did you grow so fast..?" Hinata asked curiously. Naruto, Kiba and Kurenai laughed. Shino only smiled.

"You knew me?" Naruto asked. "Since when..?"

"You were fighting with.. those three boys.. I thought..." Suddenly she had a sad face, like she was about to cry.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No crying! You have to be strong Hinata! Whatever happened in the past is over. I'm alive and well aren't I?" Naruto said grinning.

"Yeah... alive and more rebellious..." Kiba muttered.

"Watch it Kiba! I'm about to wipe that smirk off your face!" Naruto said glaring at his team mate. Then suddenly he changed his glare to a happy smile and looked at Hinata. "Come on Hinata! Let's go!" Naruto said holding out his arms. He grabbed her from her waists and held her in his arms.

"That's actually kind of cute.." Kurenai said handing Hinata to Naruto to carry.

"Awww shucks! She's so small! Look at those tiny little hands! And those tiny fingers! Heh heh heh!" Naruto said with his foxy grin. He was carrying Hinata with left arm and holding her left palm in his right one. Her hand was so soft. She wasn't that heavy but at the same time she was. But to Naruto she seemed light.

"Naruto, take good care of her. This is your mission for right now. Protect her... Don't leave her out of your sight..." Kurenai sensei said whispering the last part. "What was that?" Naruto said not quite hearing the last parts she whispered. "Nothing.. just go and keep her company. You're actually gonna LOVE her." "You can count on me Kurenai!" Naruto said grinning.

"And make sure you keep her entertained! Don't, and shes going to be bothering you all day!" Kiba said.

"Hinata is not like that. She actually waits for the person to decide whether they want to play with her or not. Really... she's had no time to play in her childhood..." Kurenai said sadly.

Naruto then looked over at Hinata with a sad stare. She reminded him when he was much smaller and had no time to play. Because he had no friends.

"Don't worry Hinata! You're safe with me!" Naruto said. "But... Kurenai... what do I do with her now?" Naruto asked.

"Well.. I guess, you can just- um, Well, Naruto, I don't know what to tell you other than just babysit her until we find the culprits. I'll have a word with Tsunade to see what we should do." Kurenai said.

"What about us sensei?" Kiba barked.

"Well, you three just go train or something." Kurenai said. "While I talk with the Hokage." The 4 nodded their heads.

"Well! Let's go little Hinata! To my house!" Naruto said already running and leaving a trail of dust as he did.

"He won't last even an hour if Hinata goes and get's lost. I bet my money on that." Kiba said. Akamaru barked.

"If she doesn't get lost for an hour that'd be a miracle..." Shino commented.

"If you boys don't mind. I'm headed to Tsunade. See you later. And when I come back can one of you go and tell him to meet at the training grounds, I want all you three to be there as well." Kurenai then bounded off and jumped from building to building over to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**'Naruto's House:'**

"Well! Make yourself at home. It's not much, but it's something!" Naruto said putting her down on the floor so she can walk around. "Naruto-sensei-"

"First things first! I'm not your sensei! Second of all are you hungry or anything?" Naruto asked, Hinata shook her head. "No... B-but...Naruto-sensei." "Well, if you need me! I'll be in my room! And I'm not your sensei! Got it?"

Hinata looked around the place and wondered around. She sat on a chair nearby and just stayed there, and after 13 minutes she decided to go and ask Naruto if she could play.

"Naruto-Sensei..." Hinata said. "I told you. I'm not your sensei! How many times do I have to tell you!" Naruto yelled from his room. He was getting a little annoyed. He was looking over some scrolls the old pervert had given him to study.

"..." She whispered something Naruto couldn't make out, backing away a little and bowed, she walked out of his room. Suddenly, he felt guilty for yelling at her. She was still young and had a lot to learn. This reminded him of his childhood.

"Umm.. Hinata.." Naruto said calling her back again. He was sitting cross legged on his bed thinking. The sun shining through the windows. Hinata walked in slowly into the room, her head looking at her feet as she came in.

"I'm.. going to go and train in the training grounds. I you to.. well.. you know.. be good while I'm gone." Naruto said looking at her with intent eyes.

Hinata looked up slightly and back down closing her eyes. "..Y-yes..." She said trying hard not to say Naruto-Sensei. She felt like crying but couldn't. She couldn't risk crying in front of Naruto. If she did she thought he would scold her and call her a failure, like her father did for showing such weakness.

"Come here for a second.." Naruto said, suddenly she got nervous. She walked slowly over to close to the bed. Naruto picked her up, he had a blank face which was scaring her. He placed her in between his legs and looked down at her. She looked forward frighteningly. Shaking. "W-why are you shaking?" He asked with a concerned face.

"C-can I come...?" She said as she gulped holding in tears. Naruto closed his eyes, Raising his fists in the air. Hinata held onto his shirt prepared to get hit, a hand over her mouth to prevent her from crying out. But instead of a punch, it was a gentle hand over her head. She opened her eyes in shock and heard Naruto say. "Don't cry Hinata! It's okay to feel sad. You can come. As long as you stick with me. I don't want you getting hurt now! I need to keep you safe! I told Kurenai I would!" His left eye opened as he looked down at her with his famous grin.

She looked up at him and saw him grinning. And suddenly, made her feel like smiling too.

"Let's go." Naruto said picking her up and placing her down to stand on the floor. He stood up from his bed and stretched his arms and back. "URghh... That felt good. Alright! Let's move out!" Naruto said holding her tiny hands in his big ones, and went to go outside.

* * *

_**'Tsunade's Office'**_

"So yes, I'm not sure who the work of it is. But they've managed to change Hinata into a four year old." Kurenai, she had explained the story of Hinata.

"It must be the work of some S-class bounty hunters no doubt. I wonder why they turned Hinata into a four year old and just left her there. This must be a plan to throw us into a circle!" Tsunade said.

"But... Where is Hinata now? And who is taking care of her?" Shizune asked. Holding her pig in her arms.

"...Naruto.." Kurenai said.

"NARUTO! THAT BRAT! Kurenai! How can you leave such a task for Naruto!" Tsunade said. "That kid doesn't know a single thing about caring for a child!"

"Who else was I supposed to put her with? Hiashi would surely be frustrated in taking care of a little child. And everyone else is busy at the moment." Kurenai said.

"True... but still... I don't trust that kid to be taking care of her, especially if he doesn't even know how to take care of one! Did you at least tell him the basics? Please tell me you did." Tsunade said.

"Well... not really-"

"WHAT! *HUFF* Send somebody to get Naruto in here! Please!" Tsunade yelled. "Shizune! Go get Naruto!" Tsunade barked.

"And get Kiba and Shino. Please. They need to know what about this as well. Just in case Naruto is unable to care for Hinata and for emergencies one of the two will." Kurenai said.

"Right away!" Shizune said running out of the office in search of the ones she would be looking for.

* * *

_***Village***_

Naruto was just walking around the village with Hinata, he was still holding her hand. He didn't want her to get lost. "I forgot where we were going. Hmmmm..." He grumbled lowly.

"W-wasn't it... the trainig grounds..?" Hinata said in her soft kid-like voice.

"Oh yeah! You're so smart Hinata!" Naruto said grinning. She blushed from the compliment but smiled looking away from his stare.

"Right! Let's-!" He stopped when he heard his name being called.

"OI! HEY! NARUTO!" It was Kiba and he was running torwards them along with Shino.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Well we just wanted to talk to you about- WoahoHO! Holding hands huh? I see what's goin on!" Kiba said smirking.

"Huh? What's wrong with that? It's just so she wont get lost." Naruto said.

"God you're so dense!" Kiba said.

"We just came to help you with Hinata." Shino said.

"Oh! Hinata? Well, I guess you can- Wait. Where's Hinata? Where is she! She was right here with me!" Naruto panicked. Looking all around for Hinata including under rocks.

"What! She right here you idiot!" Kiba said, Hinata was behind Kiba, she was playing with Akamaru.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Geez! She scared me there!" Naruto exclaimed finally relaxing.

"Well! She's pretty busy playing with Akamaru! I think it's about time Akamaru had a break too." Kiba said putting his hands in his pocket. Shino and Naruto laughed as they played. But the laughter was soon interrupted when they heard someone yelling.

"Kiba! Shino! Naruto!" It was Shizune, and she was running towards them.

"Shizune? What's the matter..?" Shino asked.

"Naruto! Where is Hinata?" Shizune asked. Naruto looked behind him, Hinata held Akamaru in her arms comfortably.

"So what Kurenai said was true... Naruto! Shino! Kiba! We have to report to Tsunade immediately!" She exclaimed.

"What? Granny? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just come! She has something to tell you." She said already was jumping to the building leaving Naruto and the rest standing there in confusion.

Naruto grabbed Hinata who she let go of Akamaru to jump onto Kiba's head, and they jumped to the Hokage's domain.

* * *

_**'Tsunade's Office'**_

"Where are they?" Tsunade yelled.

"Please... calm down.. They should be here any minute-" And at that moment Shizune entered, along with Kiba and Shino.

"And where is Naruto?" Tsunade said. At that moment Kiba and Shino moved out of the way so Tsunade would be able to see. Naruto came in with Hinata walking, hand in hand.

"Hinata..." Tsunade said taking a look at the little girl.

"How did this ever come to happen..." Tsunade said running a hand through her hair. "Nobody was with her at the time?"

"No Granny! Kurenai, Shino and Kiba just found her there." Naruto chimed.

"You idiot! You don't even know the basics of caring for a child and you take responsibility for her and take her under your wing?" Tsunade yelled.

"Hey! Even if you would be able to care for a child, you'd have much to many paperwork! At least I have time for Hinata!" Naruto said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Tsunade yelled getting up from her seat. Hinata hid behind Naruto in fear. This lady was scary. "I wouldn't have time for children, I am a Hokage! And if YOU'RE going to be caring for her at least let me tell you the basics! So be quiet!"

"Humph... Pipe down the yelling! You're scaring Hinata!" Naruto yelled back.

"Alright alright." Tsunade said, finally she sat down. "I'll be telling You, Kiba and Shino. Just in an emergency, if Naruto is unable to care for Hinata Hyuuga."

As she explained much to Naruto's shock for one particular thing. He was interrupting the whole explanation. "Naruto! If you don't mind! FOR THE LAST TIME! SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled.

"Alright alright! Granny!" Naruto said crossing his arms and pouted.

"As I was saying! You three will have to take responsibility for the child! And when she has to take a shower-"

"We hand her over to uh...Kurenai!" Naruto said. Tsunade was irritated, she tried hard not to punch Naruto in front of Hinata.

"Naruto-!" Tsunade started. "I-I can... s-shower b-by myself..." Hinata said.

"Oh! I forgot! She was taught this.. well... I guess that's solved." Tsunade said forgetting her anger immediately whe the little girl spoke.

"Granny-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade scolded to Naruto.

"Well, Ms. Grumpy Granny, what happens when we find the culprit?" Naruto asked.

"Grr.. Wait a second, hold your horses. "We"? No Naruto, you're staying to care for Hinata, whether you like it or not you're not going and endangering Hinata's life. And when it's time for you to help us, well, it's when I order you to go. Got it?" Tsunade said.

"We wouldn't want any misfortunes happening because of you. Just keep Hinata safe is all we ask." Shizune said.

Naruto grunted and grumbled. But he nodded. Hinata looked up at him and made a sad face. Suddenly Naruto put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah! I promise on my headband I'll keep Hinata safe! Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

"Well... I leave her in your hands, Naruto, Kiba, Shino." Tsunade said.

"Well... What exactly do we do now?" Kiba asked.

"Well! Let's go train!" Naruto said.

"Keep a close eye on Hinata! We wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I'll see you four when I have any information regarding the culprit." Tsunade said smiling. The trio nodded. "Right!"

"I think i'll keep an eye on Hinata once in a while too." Kurenai said. "Just to make sure everything is in order."

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru left to the training grounds.

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No duh! Where are we? At your house?" Kiba remarked.

"Grr!" Naruto growled at him.

"Don't start with him Kiba." Shino said.

"Yeah! What's he going to use? Sexy no Jutsu? Peh.. I have no time for runts like him." Kiba said smiling.

"Hah! You know well I beat you in the Chunnin exams! I can beat you again!" Naruto said smiling.

"Like I said, I have no time for you! Let's just practice our new jutsu's on each other or something." Kiba said.

"Hinata. Sit here. This training could get intense... And if you're in the way, you might get hurt in the process." Shino said. Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru started to train together.

"Eat this! RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he used his blue sphere and it exploded near where Kiba was. And he flew to a tree nearby.

"Whoa! That's some powerful stuff!" Kiba said. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Kiba yelled.

"Well, SORRY!" Naruto said.

Hinata was seated there. Watching them sadly as they trained. Akamaru walked over to her and barked. She pet him on the head and smiled sadly. Akamaru whimpered and sat down next to her.

"Hey.. Naruto.. Hinata seems kind of lonely over there. Why not... you know. Ask her to train with us. I mean. Remember what Kurenai said.." Kiba said as he looked at Hinata.

Naruto sighed and walked over to her.

"...Hey... Hinata... You want to um... train with us..?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head, as if hiding what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "Well.. if you wanna train with us, you're welcome to." Naruto said, as he ran back to Kiba and Shino.

"What happened? I thought you were-" "She didn't want to.." Naruto cut Kiba off.

"What? Huh... Well.. That's Hinata for you." Kiba said shrugging. Shino looked at Hinata suspiciously. "She must be hiding something for her not to come and train with us." Shino said. He already knew why but decided to play it low for a while.

"Huh... beats me. Let's just continue." Kiba said, they continued training. Unaware of somebody sneaking up behind Hinata.

"BOO!" Somebody yelled really loud and scared little Hinata and making Akamaru whimper and jump in fright. Hinata the moment she was scared, already she started shedding tears and sobbing.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to make you cry! I just wanted to-" "Ino!" Naruto yelled as he, Kiba and Shino ran over to Hinata.

"Why'd you have to scare her! She's fragile!" Kiba said.

"Why'd you scare Hinata?" Naruto said as he placed his two hands on Hinata's shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Hinata? What? That's Hinata?" Ino exclaimed in shock. She looked at the little girls face and recognized it.

"Yeah! Somebody turned her into a four year old! We're just babysitting right now until they find the culprit!" Kiba said.

"Whoa! This happened today?" Ino asked. Shino nodded.

"Hey! It's okay! Come on! Please! Stop crying! Or you'll make me cry!" Naruto said, he was actually sniffing.

"Oh come on Naruto! You can do better than that! You're such a dope!" Kiba said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and held his arms out to Hinata awkwardly and held her in his arms. Her head was buried in his chest, she was still crying from the fright Ino gave her.

"Damn Ino! You must've given her a trauma!" Kiba exclaimed. "You scared Akamaru too!" Kiba said as he saw Akamaru shaking a little.

"I said I was sorry!" Ino said. "Naruto, if you want to calm her down, I suggest giving her more reassuring words. Like, i'll protect you, or I'm here. Come on! Haven't you cared for a child before!" Ino whispered.

"Good grief! Am I the only one who doesn't know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quiet down. You'll make it worse." Shino said. Naruto glared at Ino for making her cry in the first place.

"You're not going make a very good father Naruto..." Ino said with her eyes closed and a frown on her face. She really thought he was that dense.

"I so am! And the best Hokage too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto! Shh!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Alright alright..." Naruto said. He blushed at he was about to do.

"It's okay Hinata. I'll protect you from big monstrous Ino. Nothing is going to harm you." He had to smile at the Ino part. Ino just glared at him.

"Hey, you were the one who scared her in the first place." Kiba whispered. "It's not his fault for saying you're an evil monster."

"Shut it Kiba.." Ino said. Kiba just shrugged and grinned. Shino just shook his head and Akamaru just jumped on Kiba's head. Hinata's sobs started to die down.

Soon enough she was silent. Naruto was worried now, he looked down as she stayed motionless in his arms.

"Hinata?" Naruto said in a panicked voice.

"She's sleeping you idiot. Your smell must have put her to sleep." Kiba laughed.

"For your information, I smell like fresh oranges." Naruto countered.

Akamaru barked in agreement. "I never said you smelled bad, did I?" Kiba smirked. Naruto stayed silent and glared at him. Ino had left a few hours later, Shino had already gone home by then. It was a long day and the sun was going down, revealing a beautiful sunset in the distance.

"Well. Might as well take Hinata to Ichiraku's to eat. Then home to sleep." Naruto said with Hinata still in his arms sleeping.

"Yeah. Me and Akamaru might as well join you maybe?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah sure, do whatever you want. I don't mind." Naruto said. They walked to Ichiraku's place and sat there. Naruto held Hinata like a protective father as he sat down.

"What's this now Naruto? Having children at such an early age?" Ayame teased.

"What! Hey! I'm too young for that stuff!" Naruto blushed.

"I'm just kidding Naruto, but who is your little friend anyway?" Ayame asked.

"This is Hinata." Kiba said.

"Hyuuga? Isn't there another Hinata out there?" Ayame asked.

"Well, this is that same Hinata but... she was changed into a four year old." Kiba said.

"Well. I know what'll wake her up." Ayame said. "Cinnamon rolls. She loves those." Ayame said.

"Well, get her that, and I'll have the usual!" Naruto said.

"I'll have that too. If you don't mind." Kiba said.

"Coming right up!" Ichiraku exclaimed. After a few minutes their food was served.

"Hey... hey.. Naruto. Wake Hinata up." Kiba said.

"But she looks so comfortable there." Naruto said. "I don't want to disrupt her sleep! When you gotta you gotta!" Naruto said.

"Oh for crying out loud." Kiba said. Kiba shook her awake. "Hinata. Hinata, wake up." Kiba said. Hinata opened her eyes and looked around.

"Cinnamon rolls! Don't you want them?" Ayame said. Hinata looked up and nodded.

"Well, let's get yah comfy!" Naruto said. He sat her down on a chair next to him and moved the plate with Cinnamon rolls on it to Hinata.

"Well! Let's eat." Naruto exclaimed. He picked up his chopsticks and broke them in two, then started to slurp down his Ramen.

"Man... You're an expert on eating that stuff. How don't you choke while putting that much in your mouth?" Kiba said as he ate his. Ayame laughed.

"Well, when he eats this every single day of his life, he has to be a proffesional in eating Ramen!" Ichiraku exclaimed making everybody laugh. Naruto just grinned. After he was done with the noodles he was gulping down the liquid.

"Ahhh..." He sighed happily. His stomach filled. Hinata, had put the last Cinnamon roll in her mouth and chewed on it and swallowed. She looked at Ayame with a grateful look and glint from her eyes.

"Your welcome sweetie." Ayame smiled.

"Well! It's already night! Might as well... go home." Naruto exclaimed.

"See yah tomorrow Kiba, Akamaru." Naruto said as he helped Hinata down from her chair and held her hand.

"See ya lover boy!" Kiba said, and Akamaru barked almost laughing.

"Whatever..." Naruto mumbled as he walked away with Hinata back to his home.

* * *

_**'At his house'**_

"Well... Hinata... *YAWN*... Time to hit the hay..." Naruto said.

Hinata looked confused.

"I meant to go to bed." Naruto laughed. Hinata nodded and started to run out of his room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. He was wearing his pijamas, and his arms had lunged forward and grabbed Hinata's arm gently.

"You're not sleeping out there! I'm not keeping you out of my sight! You sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor. Okay?" Naruto said. He carried her over to his bed and tucked her in.

"Well.. *yawn*.. G'night..." Naruto said as he layed down on the floor with only a pillow to lay his head on. After a few hours Hinata had woken up hearing someone talking. It was Naruto groaning in his sleep. "Uhnn.."

Hinata, for a little girl knew what this was from. She took the blankets that were over her small body and got up and draped it over Naruto's still form.

"Uhnnnnnnnn... That feels good..." (Don't think perverted people! :P) Naruto said stirring over face up, his back facing the floor. Hinata tilted her head. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Hinata looked over the window and saw it was still night time. She was still sleepy. She got back on the bed and fell asleep...

* * *

**Rindiny:** Well! That went great!

**Inner Fan-girl Rindiny:** That is sooooo ADORABLE! I LOVE NARUHINA!

**Rindiny:** Wait but-

**Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: **Maybe I should help design the wedding-

**Rindiny:** HEY! We haven't said the Disclaimer yet!

**Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: **You say it. I'm too lazy.

**Rindiny: **Well. Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto. If I did own Naruto, he'd be cuddling up with Hinata already. Yay me AND OUR FANTASIES. :D**  
**


	2. Wrong idea

Rindiny: Well. Second chapter! My reviewers said I should continue. Soooooo. Yeah... I wasn't planning on giving up on this but still. I wanted to finish it. You know... My chapters are being posted daily. I think maybe it should. O:

Inner Fan-Girl Rindiny: Woohoo! This one is funny. Poor Naruto. xD

Rindiny: Oh yeah right... Naruto doesn't not belong to me. If he did, Hinata and him would have a blond little boy with the Hyuuga eyes, and Hiashi would try to kill him and hunt him down. xD

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: w Oh my god. I can imagine him looking just like his dad! He looks SOOOO cute!

Rindiny: Well. On with the story's cuteness everybodeh! ;D

Normal = Talking

**'Bold'** = Kyuubi speaking

"**Bold**" = angry yells

**LOL** OK let's go! **AAAAAADVENTURE TIME!**

* * *

It was morning, and Naruto found himself in warmth from the blankets Hinata had placed over him while he was still sleeping.

"Oh... huh? *yawn* Morning already...?" Naruto yawned. He looked around, he didn't see Hinata laying on his bed. "WHAT! HINAT- Ow!" Naruto yelled as he hurt his back for a second.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled. "Uhhhh! Where are yoouuuuuu!" Naruto said panicked.

"Y-yes?" Hinata said coming into his room.

Naruto sighed in relief. He really had to calm down and loosen up a bit. Just because he was out of his sight didn't mean he had to go berserk.

"Glad you're still here." Naruto said as he got up. "I thought somebody kidnapped you."

"U-um... Naruto-sensei..." Hinata said.

Naruto sighed. "I guess nothing is going to change anything that I'm your sensei... Well. Hinata, time to clean up and then have some breakfast!"

They got all cleaned up, Kurenai had come to Naruto's home in order to bring her clothing for her to change. She changed into different clothing. A sweater that seemed to look like the one she always wore with the fire emblem on the back.

"Well, I'll be making some ramen for you and me!" Naruto exclaimed, as he was dressed in a short sleeved blue shirt and over it was something that looked like his usual orange sweater. But it was sort of like a vest.

After a few minutes, he made instant ramen for him and Hinata to eat. They ate their breakfast and left the house to take a walk and play maybe. If Naruto remembered she was still a kid and deserved to play from all that strict harshness from her father Hiashi.

"I wonder what the rest are doing? Maybe they're on missions?" Naruto wondered as he walked with Hinata hand in hand. He didn't want her to get lost and then get assassinated by Neji and perhaps Hiashi and the whole Hyuuga clan. He shuddered at the thought. Where was Neji anyway? As he thought of this he didn't notice Konohamaru sneaking behind him.

Naruto suddenly looked back hearing a sudden noise. But he only saw the fences around them. "Hmm, I thought I heard something. Hinata? Did you hear anything?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up at him and nodded.

"Well, don't wonder away from me okay? I get the feeling we're being followed." Naruto said as he kept walking casually.

Konohamaru chuckled in his head. 'Boss is going to get scared out of his wits!' Konohamaru thought he tiptoed over to Naruto and Hinata silently, trying not to get caught.

Naruto then sharply turned around and caught Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru! Were you trying to scare me!" Naruto said pointing at him menacingly.

"Well, no." Konohamaru said.

"Well, if you were I would've beaten you to a pulp if you made Hinata cry! Do you know how much it takes me to calm her down! It's kind of awkward too! And if you did make her cry, you would be the one to calm her down, not me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Oh.. Well, boss, gotta go!" Konohamaru said suddenly, he was running away from something.

"Get back here you runt! UGH! What was that all about?" Naruto said, and when he turned around, he saw Neji walking up to him.

"Naruto, have you seen Hinata?" Neji asked. Naruto tensed visually and pulled Hinata suddenly behind him.

"Uhh. No. Why do you ask?" Naruto said nervously.

"She's been missing. I can't find her anywhere. And... who is that child you're holding forcefully behind you?" Neji asked with a frown. One of his eye brows raised.

"Huh? Who? T-this kid? W-well, uh, this is umm... This is, Tsunade's... nephew! Yeah!" Naruto lied as he hid her more behind him.

"Really? Do you mind if you introduced her to me?" Neji said suspiciously.

"W-well.. uh.. I don't know. She really doesn't like... well strangers..." Naruto laughed.

Neji glared at him and pushed him out of the way and saw none other than Hinata as a small child.

"**NARUTOOOO!**" Neji yelled angrily as he glared darkly at him.

"I-it wasn't me! I didn't do it!" Naruto exclaimed flapping his hands across.

"What happened? How did Hinata get like **this**?" Neji said crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you right now! But please don't tell Hiashi! Please! You know what he'd do if he saw Hinata like THIS!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at the small Hyuuga.

"Naruto. Tell me how exactly. Is she like this." Neji said trying to calm down. He was ready to start his Byakugan and kick his-

"IT WAS SOMEBODY ELSE! I SWEAR! It wasn't me! Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino just found her on the training grounds like this! Granny Tsunade is already looking into that and trying to find the culprits!" Naruto said quickly scrunching away from him as low as possible to not get any damage from the older Hyuuga. "I swear! I wasn't me!"

"Alright. I shall speak to Kurenai or the Hokage about this. Naruto. If what you're saying isn't the truth. I vow, for Hinata's sake. Hunt you down, along with the whole entire clan ready to show no mercy." Neji warned. Naruto gulped, but he knew he was safe. What he was telling was the truth.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned.

"And if what you are saying **IS** the truth. Please. Keep Lady Hinata safe." Neji said as he jumped away.

"Well. That was a scary encounter, now if only no more people try to kill me-" He stopped when he saw Sakura with an angry face ready to punch Naruto across the face.

"**CHAA! NARUTO!**" Sakura yelled running full speed.

"Ah! Sakura! Please! Not you too!" Naruto said, he was punched across the face and went flying and hit and made a hole in the fence.

"Ahhh... that.. hurts..." Naruto said as he tried to get up. His nose was bleeding. Hinata worried, she gasped and ran over to him and dent down to see if he was okay.

"A-are you okay Naruto-Sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Yea... ugh... I'm fine.. Hi-"

"Naruto!** YOU SICK PERVERT!**" She yelled. "**Jiraiya** taught **YOU** well!"

"What are you.. ugh.. talking about..?" Naruto asked as he sat up rubbing the blood away from his nose.

"I know now what you **did** to Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto said starting to panic. Why was everybody trying to hurt him today?

"You're too young to do that! HOW IN THE WORLD!" Sakura yelled.

"B-but... Sakura! What are you talking about!" Naruto said as Sakura came stomping closer.

"You know perfectly well! YOU HAD A **CHILD** WITH HINATA! That's what Kiba told me!" Sakura yelled.

"**WHA!** BUT I'm to young for that! That's not what happened!" Naruto said with a weird face. He really now was confused.

"Then who's the kid and why does she look like Hinata?" Sakura yelled about to punch him.

"This IS Hinata!" Naruto said covering himself from the blow. "Kurenai, Kiba and Shino found her just laying there! And Tsunade is trying to find the culprit on who did this!"

"Huh? Oh, I thought what Kiba had said was true." Sakura said.

"Never trust dog-breath!" Naruto exclaimed while rubbing his face from the punch she had given him. 'When I get my hands on you Kiba. You'll KNOW the definition of a killing Rasengan!' Naruto thought angrily.

"Oh... Sorry Naruto. So. That's Hinata?" Sakura said looking at her closer.

"Yeah... ouch..." Naruto said, his face still hurting from that powerful punch. "Damn Sakura. Why not listen to me once in a while. Why would you even think I'd do THAT?" Naruto said frowning. Rubbing his face with his left hand.

"Well, when you train with a pervert. Who knows what he might be teaching you." Sakura glared.

Naruto 'Humphed' as he stood on his legs. Finally recovering from the severe blow.

"Well, anyway, Hinata. You remember Sakura, right?" Naruto asked. Hinata tried to remember somebody of that name but to no avail. She was turned into a 4 year old. And it cause the brain to forget things to when she was older. But, now that she was 4, all she remembered was how a hyuuga family member (Rindiny: I don't know his name) would just pull her away from even speaking with the Kyuubi boy or even interacting with him. And when Naruto was a little boy he had saved Hinata from those three bullies. And how he wanted to be the Hokage.

Hinata shook her head. "What?" Sakura said.

"Huh... weird. She only remembers me I guess." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. By then Sakura had whacked him over the head for such a comment.

"Ow! Hey! What'cha do that for!" Naruto said.

"For being a thoughtless jerk!" Sakura said.

"Huh. I hope her dad doesn't find out about this." Naruto said to himself.

"Well. Let's go train or do something Hinata. I'm kind of bored." Naruto said. Sakura shook her head.

"You're going to be such a bad father Naruto." Sakura said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Why do all the girls keep saying this to me!" Naruto exclaimed stomping his foot.

"Well. It's the truth." Sakura said crossing her arms. "Well. See you later Naruto, Hinata."

"Bye Sakura." Naruto said.

"Well. Do you think she's nice?" Naruto asked Hinata. She shook her head in disapproval, after she hit Naruto twice. Hinata was kind of scared of Sakura.

"Well... she is mean but.. Oh well. That's Sakura." Naruto said smiling down at her. "Let's go visit Granny Tsunade." He tugged on her arm, it would be a long walk there, so Naruto had to carry Hinata over there.

* * *

'_**Tsunade's Office'**_

"I wonder what those two are up to... I think we may have found the culprit." Tsunade said out loud, reading over the letter.

"I'm sure they're fine Lady Tsunade. Should I get Naruto and the others?" Shizune said.

"Sigh... I somehow doubt it... Yes but-" She replied. The Naruto came bursting through the doors.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT OR I SWEAR I'LL-" She stopped there and almost forgot there was a child in the room. "Ahem... And good timing too. I think we may have found the culprits of Hinata's age change." Tsunade said calming down.

"Really!" Naruto said, he forgot he was still carrying Hinata and didn't notice she was in his arms.

"Yes.. bu-"

"Oh! Naruto! You too?" Kiba said walking into the room with Akamaru walking by his side.

"Oh, sup Kiba." Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Sure are hyper! I heard you guys found the culprit?" Kiba said.

"Yes. The culprit sent a letter, it's the work of a Bounty Hunter Ninja named Misujin. Apparently... he's after something. It says he'll change the girl back for something in return. I'm sure it's to lure the leaf village into some kind of trap. Naruto, Kiba. I am assigning you guys, and Shino. To go on a mission. It'll take some days, and there's a risk in one of you 3 not coming back." Tsunade said.

"And who'll take care of Hinata?" Naruto asked suddenly frowning and putting Hinata down once he noticed he was still holding her. Their hands entertwined again.

"...Never thought of that..." Tsunade muttered. She thought of who should take care of her. But nobody popped into her head.

"Hmm... this is a tough decision.. Either... she stays here under some sensei's care. Or... go with you." Tsunade said.

"Sensei's care!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata winced, Naruto felt her when their hands were locked the vibration of her wince and looked down at her. She was biting her lip.

"Yes. But-"

"There is no WAY she's going to go with any sensei! What if it's a person in disguise and goes and kidnaps her? No way Granny! She's coming with us whether you like it or not!" Naruto said grinning.

"Naruto. I understand you're worried for her safety. But she can't go with you. That Bounty Hunter is an S-rank criminal! And if he goes and kills her, then what'll you do?" Tsunade said.

"She's not going to get killed, you know why..?" Naruto paused for a moment. His grip on the little Hyuuga's hand tightened. "Because! She's being protected by the number one ninja of the leaf village! Who never gives up and gives his word!"

"Yeah. Nice speech. Now all you, prepare for tomorrow when you're going." Tsunade said. Naruto was about to talk when Tsunade held up a hand. "Dismissed."

Naruto growled. And just walked out of her office with Kiba.

"Oh, and Naruto." Naruto turned around. "Protect her with your life. Do you hear me?" Naruto grinned and nodded. "I give my word..." Tsunade nodded and smiled. 'Naruto... you numbskull. You'd better not screw up... If you do.. you're in for it. Big time.' Tsunade thought worriedly. Kiba had gone to tell Shino of their mission. Naruto then started to prepare his backpack for his supplies and so did the others that were to join on the hunt as well. After hours of packing. Naruto had gone back outside with Hinata to go to Ichiraku's and eat. After that, Hinata and him had gone under a tree somewhere and dozed off. The stars in the sky shone prettily as they flashed like lightbulbs. The full moon hiding behind the clouds almost afraid to come out.

'What do you want with me you stupid fox!' Naruto yelled. He was near a big cage with a seal on it. Held inside. Was the Kyuubi.

'Kit, I know how the Hyuuga girl means to you. More than Sakura... But I warn you... Any slip of emotion dealing with anger, I will not hesitate to take over from there.' The Kyuubi growled. Naruto glared at the beast.

'What's that supposed to mean!' Naruto said. He was really getting tired of this fox.

**'What I'm saying is... control that anger...Or you will have to see friends around you suffer under my grip..'** He chuckled evilly.

'You stupid fox! No way am I going to let you control me!' Naruto said.

**'We'll see about that.' **

'What do you know that I don't?' Naruto suddenly asked.

**'I know plenty enough on what's going to happen. Believe me, KIT.'** After those last words. He roared, and Naruto jumped from his sleep into reality.

"Grgghh... That fox.. he better not do anything..." Naruto growled as he looked at his hands for a moment. He looked over to Hinata who was resting next to him.

"Well... I guess... might as well go home." Naruto said shrugging, he lifted her into his arms and walked back home. Actually enjoying the night sky as he did so...


	3. Mission Impossible

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: Doihoidoihoi! Chichichichi!

Rindiny: What?

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: Yay yay yay yay! ChapterChapterChapter!

Rindiny: Why'd you say chapter 3 times? Pretty obvious... -whispers-

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: Because it's chapterrrrrrrr... THREEEEEEEEE!

Rindiny: U-huh, get back in the corner over there. Ahem. Naruto does not belong to me. Period. I HATE REPEATING THIS SHIT. Why'd I have to blast away the dsiclaimer!

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: Because he was getting really annoying.

Rindiny: Oh yeah! For once I agree with you there.

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: ^_^

Rindiny: But that doesn't mean I'll agree with you on everything! :{

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: Oh.. On with the story!

Rindiny: ENJOY MY NARUHINA REVIEWERS! And... other people that... I think are Naruhina fans. If you go and mention anything that this story is and you don't like Naruhina, the why in the world did you read it!

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: Yeah! OK story time! :3

* * *

It was morning again. He found himself wrapped in warmth again. He liked that feeling. It was as if somebody was hugging him. His eyes opened, he looked over to his bed and saw Hinata curled up in a ball asleep. He smiled to himself and got up from the floor. He stretched his arms and legs. He sighed afterwards. He got cleaned and stretched again after he was all dressed. He put on his ninja headband and placed it around his neck which he normally didn't do. His head was hurting for some reason and placing the headband there would just make it worse. When the headache would stop, he would place it in it's rightful place. He yawned. "Hinataa.. Hinataaaaa.. Wake up. We have to go some... *yawn*.. where.." Naruto said as he rubbed on eye. Hinata woke up her hair was all messy. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. As he was, she went into the bathroom and got cleaned up. "I wonder if Kurenai put in a brush along with her clothing?" Naruto wondered looking through the bag Kurenai had brought him.

"Ah! Here we are!" Naruto said as he took it out. "Uhhh... how do I brush her hair...? Maybe she already knows how." Naruto said. "Hey. Hinata." Naruto knocked on the bathroom door.

"Y-yes..?" She said coming out dressed in her sweater again. Her hair was still a mess.

"Do you know how to brush your hair?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head.

'Do it for her. She won't mind. Hold her... while you're at it. And let her enjoy your embrace.' The Kyuubi chuckled.

'Fox, have you been taking lessons from the old Pervert by any chance?' Naruto said to the Kyuubi in his mind.

'No Kit. I'm my own master.' Kyuubi chuckled.

'You stupid fox. I'm not a pervert! You're so.. eugh...' Naruto said.

'Hrhneh.. Suit yourself kit..' And the voice of the Kyuubi went silent as he stopped speaking to Naruto.

"Uhhh... I don't know how to..." Naruto looked at Hinata. He saw her staring at him. "This... is going to take a long time..." Naruto sighed. After 30 minutes of trying to fix her hair. He finally got it to look how it should. "Ugh... finally... after so long." Naruto said. "Your hair better not get messed up! I worked hard on it!"

Hinata nodded her head. "I'm not directing it towards you, but, If anybody messes your hair. I'm going to beat them to a pulp!" Naruto said. He put his bag on. He had even prepared her own bag inside she had all they needed. Medical Kit, ramen, water, ramen, cinnamon rolls(got them especially for her), and most importantly, some kunai and equipment, and don't forget about more Ramen. But, really all the Ramen stuff was in HIS backpack. But he did have a few kunai's in there as well. Maybe some scrolls and tents for shelter as well.

"Well. Let's GO!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he dragged Hinata outside and to the front gates.

"Gosh! What took you so long!" Kiba barked when he got there. "We've been waiting here for like an hour!"

"Sorry. I had to brush Hinata's hair." Naruto said sweat-dropping. "Took me thirty minutes.

"W-whaaaa? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kiba said astonished and then had bursted laughing. "DARN! I WISH I WOULD'VE SEEN THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Naruto grumbled in embarrassment. He took his headband that was around his neck, and tied it onto his head like he always does. His headache had dissipated. "What was I going to do? Leave her hair all messy?"

"You know...You WOULD actually make a good father! Pft... brushing her hair. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kiba exclaimed. He was just dying of laughter. He'd never heard of a immature Naruto actually being fatherly and brushing the little girls hair. "This is so priceless!"

"Kiba. I think that's enough, I think we should be heading out now." Shino said.

"Pfft.. Whatever...See you later Leaf Village!" Naruto yelled as they walked he looked forward again. He placed his right hand into his vest pocket, his other hand connected with Hinata's right hand. He looked down slightly, shutting his eyes and grinning. Hinata just looked up when he had squeezed slightly her hand. Then she just look forward again, forgetting what had just happened. Naruto did not know what awaited him at his destination. But he knew he would protect Hinata just like he had promised Kurenai, Tsunade, and Neji. 'I promise myself I do too. This damn fox isn't going to take advantage of me!' Naruto thought.

Tsunade looked out the window. "Naruto is already heading off.. Well. Good luck for that little fur-ball." Tsunade looked at the letter once more. But another piece of paper fell out as well. "Hmmm?" She picked it up and opened it, curious as to what it said.

"But bringing back the girl is not the only thing we want. We want that Kyuubi brat too. Send him in as well. The little girl will ...perish in 4 days if he doesn't come on time..." Tsunade realized what the message had said after reading it over 3 times. "Wait! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled as she started to run down the stairs and going outside.

Naruto and the others had already left. And were pretty far from all the jumping. "Where IS our destination anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Unlike you. I actually got the map from Tsunade where we're supposed to be going." Kiba said as they jumped from tree to tree. Hinata was on Naruto's back as he jumped. Kiba and Shino had packed their things too they were all well prepared. At least. Kiba hoped Naruto and Hinata were.

"Well EXCUUUUUUSE ME! Dog-breath!" Naruto countered.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! Damn it! He's already gone! What am I to do?" Tsunade said. She was standing near the gates of the leaf village. She ran a hand through her her face and then her hair. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" She was looking at the sky. Thinking, almost as if she was talking to the Hokages.

As they jumped they had little conversations. But as they left further from the village. Akamaru started to whimper.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked, the dog whimpered again, he hid inside his coat.

"What! Ninja's following us?" Kiba turned around and saw five ninja's following them. "Guys! We have trouble! Five ninja's are following us!"

"What!" Naruto yelled as he looked back. He looked angrily at the ninjas.

"Why the heck are they after US!" Naruto yelled. Hinata, scared, buried her face into his neck. "AHAHAHAH! AHH! STOP! HINATA! THAT TICKLES!" Naruto said laughing as he fell over a tree branch after her bangs had tickled his neck (He's wearing what he was in Naruto Movie 3, not shippuden, but when he was 12-13 years old. :D)"WAH!" The branch snapped and he fell to the ground. Naruto groaned painfully, he'd fallen on his face.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Shino called. Kiba and Shino stopped jumping and leaped down to where Naruto was.

Naruto stood up, Hinata got off from his back and stood there. Kiba and Shino went in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto, get your ass up! We're gonna need help here yah know!" Kiba yelled looking around the ninja's.

"You weren't the one who was tickled on the neck and fell over a branch of a tree!" Naruto yelled back as he stood up. They all took kunai's out. They all surrounded Hinata protectively.

"We can't afford to waste any Chakra." Shino said. "Yeah. What if we have to battle that bounty hunter guy? We won't have enough chakra left at that rate, if we waste it on these losers! Those guys'll have the bigger advantage!" Kiba commented. Naruto growled.

"We're just going to have to use kicks and punches to take these guys down." Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked as he jumped out suddenly from Kiba's sweater.

"Why can't I just use my shadow clones to beat the shit out of these ninjas?" Naruto said.

"Naruto. We can't waste any chakra! Unless we really need it right now!" Kiba said.

"Urghgh!" Naruto growled. 'I can't let anger get the best of me. If I get too angry, that fox'll take over.' Naruto thought. "Damn it." Naruto mumbled.

The ninja's lunged forward at the same time. Shino used his bugs to swarm all over them and cover their faces. "Kiba! Naruto! Go!" Shino said.

"Take this!" Naruto said kicking the two of the ninja's and punching with full force another one. Kiba just punched and tackled the two other ninja. And with that. They were down.

"What kind of ninja are these?" Naruto said. "Shino. I thought you said wasting no chakra!"

"My bugs can absorb other people's chakra, so apparently, that's why they were taken down so easily." Shino said. The group was now scattered around, the forest floor. Looking around to see if any ninja is still conscious.

"I guess. That was it." Kiba said as he looked around.

"If only we had Hinata's Byakugan, we'd see if any enemies are here at all. I can't see crap in this forest." Kiba growled. Akamaru growled as well. Kiba couldn't smell anything. Maybe they were hiding their scent?

"She's right here Kiba." Naruto said.

"But I don't think she's learned it yet." Kiba said. "Has she?" He asked looking at Hinata.

"Hinata? Did you learn Byakugan yet?" Naruto asked, but she shook her head in response.

"Argh! Then she's completely useless right now! How is she going to protect herself if we're all down?" Kiba said.

"Hey! She isn't completely useless! She just a kid!" Naruto yelled. Hinata looked down sadly.

"...I'm sorry..." Hinata whispered..

"Don't be Hinata! You're just a kid! Nobody is perfect! Kiba's the one here who should be sorry!" Naruto said. He knew not all kids were powerful enough to fend off any dangerous foes. Especially strong S-rank criminals!

".. Yeah.. Sorry Hinata.." Kiba said making a fanged grin.

"Now... where were we? Ah! Right! Our destination!" Naruto grinned, having confidence in himself for a brief moment. Shino and Kiba just looked at him, and noticed his determination. What is with this kid?

"L-let's go.." Hinata said with as less enthusiasm as Naruto but she still had the same pose as Naruto at this moment. One fist in the air.

"See! Hinata believes we can complete this too! Come on!" Naruto said. He bended down on one knee and looked over to Hinata.

"Gosh. Where is it that you get this **confidence** and the **determination**?" Kiba answered, Hinata had ran over to Naruto and had climbed on his back. "And careful with tickling Naruto, Hinata. He's _VERY_ ticklish around his _neck_."

Naruto blushed slightly, he closed his eyes and made a frown of discontent.

"Kiba." Shino said looking over to him as if to quiet him down.

"What? I was just saying-" "_Kiba._" Shino said again and then he looked around him again. Shino had heard something nearby. He looked at the trees everywhere. Although it was too dark to see anything, he still checked around to see or hear any movement.

Akamaru tilted his head, he jumped on Kiba's head and stayed there as he looked around too.

Naruto noticed Shino looking around cautiously and he did so as well.

Everybody then suddenly froze in place, it's as if time had completely stopped for the team.

Then... out of nowhere. A kunai went straight flying towards Naruto. "Naruto!" Shino called as he tried to get his attention so he would move out of the way. Naruto jumped back, and fell on his butt. "Argh! There's still more ninjas!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Incoming!" Kiba yelled, he stepped out of the way of a Shuriken, it had started to spin around like a boomerang, Naruto managed to get up on his feet to dodge again, but another kunai had flown straight after he had dodged the Shuriken and cut his face. "Grnh! Damn it!" Naruto said as little blood trickled down his cheek.

Shino looked behind him and saw a Ninja hiding in the trees. 'There must be more of them.' Shino thought. He stared at him for a few minutes until the same ninja jumped out from the trees and lunged over behind Naruto.

"**Yo!** Naruto!" Kiba yelled, Naruto looked at Kiba.

"What!" Naruto said, Kiba pointed behind him. "BEHIND YOU!"

Shino looked over and was wide-eyed. There was a ninja there, behind Naruto. Worst of all, Hinata was latched onto his back like a koala. The Ninja grabbed Hinata, covering her mouth as he jumped back a few feet.

Naruto panicked, he looked back and growled in anger.

"Step away and the girl wont get harmed." The ninja warned holding a kunai over her neck. Hinata was shaking and was almost at tears. "You'd be very very worried about this girl... We wouldn't want her getting hurt now, would we?"

"Let her go you bastard!" Naruto yelled. The ninja shook his finger. "No, that's not how it works kid. You see... the way it works is.. that I kidnap the girl, take it to the boss, and well, you come and rescue her. I'll meet you at the destination kids!" He said in a so matter-o-fact manner, he jumped away to where they were headed. Naruto there was left pissed.

"**Calm down** Naruto, they won't hurt her. I promise you." Kiba said walking to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If they wanted to hurt her in the first place. They would've done it right in front of us. There has to be a reason why they'll keep her alive, and to why they want us over there. There might be some sort of plan going on." Shino said. Kiba nodded.

Naruto looked in the direction the ninja took Hinata away. He was panting heavily, and he was furious.

"Hey, Naruto, you okay?" Kiba asked. "Like we told you, Hinata'll be OK."

Naruto's eyes flashed red momentarily, but when he closed his eyes and shook his head, his eyes were back to blue. 'That fox almost took over... I've got to control my anger. If not that damn fox will surely destroy everything.'

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine." Naruto muttered. He was still upset about Hinata being kidnapped.

"Let's just move on. We won't save Hinata by just moping her loss and standing here." Shino said as he started jumping. Kiba followed too, but Naruto had stayed there looking dazed. He tried looking inside himself to see if he could talk to the Kyuubi. He heard an enormous roar emit and found himself in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

'**_How dare you KIT, trying to prevent me from killing the bastard that took your precious Hinata away_**' Kyuubi roared in his cage.

'I've had enough of you! You stupid fox! You aren't going to take over me just to kill that asshole that took Hinata! You just want to-'

'**If it weren't for you and your will kit, I would've been in control.**' Kyuubi interrupted angrily.

'Grgn! There is no way you're going to control me! I've told you before! And I'll say it again.' Naruto yelled.

The Kyuubi slammed the cage, Naruto jumped back in fright.

'_**And I'll say it again.** I will be in control, and when I do, I'll tear your friends into little pieces and then you'll be the one to blame._' Kyuubi grinned.

'Grnng!' Naruto growled as he stomped his foot. He had nothing to counter that remark, and by then. Everything went black and he was back standing in the forest. He shook his head and looked around. "Naruto! Naruto! Hurry up man!" He heard Kiba yelled from a distance. Naruto looked over in the direction and started to run towards them. He then started jumping from tree to tree until he caught up to them. He would save Hinata, he promised he would keep her safe. And he would. He would find that Bounty Hunter and beat him until he begs for mercy. That's what he'll do... not for the people he promised this to. But for Hinata...

* * *

Rindiny: And that is the Third Chapter...

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: Ohhhh! HOW DARE THEY TAKE AWAY HINATA! CAN'T THEY SEE NARUTO-

Rindiny: Shut it inner me!

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: But... he loves her...

Rindiny: We don't know for sure in the Shippuden or the Manga! The idiot hasn't responded yet! But I'm sure he will! :D

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: *SQUEAL*

Rindiny: _ Sometimes, I just want to kill you.

Inner FanGirl Rindiny: Make that most of the time.

Rindiny: Se yall later!


	4. The After Thoughts of Uzumaki

Rindiny: Huh... That was faster than usual that I wrote this.

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Cuz you actually knew what you were going to write!

Rindiny: I think you should say the disclaimer. For once.

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Yay! Naruto doesn't belong to us! If it did, Naruto would be married to Hinata! He would hug, kiss, cuddle, embrace Hinata! Kyuubi would get Naruto in heat until they go to the bed and-

Rindiny: LESS PERVERTED THINGS PLEASE. *nosebleed*

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Oh. Well. Yeah, that would happen and they would have 20 children! :D

Rindiny: *coughcoughcoughcough* (I'm actually really coughing in real life xD) That's a bit too much isn't it?

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: No! That's a little bit! Recreate a whole clan like that! So shut up!

Rindiny: Since when did you get so aggressive with this pairing! God! OK on with the story! Enjoy, like always.

* * *

They were still on the move on. They were at it for hours, Naruto's stomach grumbled. But he didn't care, he needed to get there even if he was hungry. 'If they hurt even a tiny hair off of Hinata! I swear I'll-' Naruto thought with a determined look, but stopped there. She was more important than his hunger, and he isn't about to let the bastard that took Hinata get away with it.

"Naruto. Naruto. We have to stop and rest." Shino said, as they kept jumping to keep up with Naruto.

"We need to save Hinata! I don't care if I'm hungry! I need to save her!" Naruto yelled. Naruto jumped down from the tree and ran.

"Naruto, if you don't rest, when you reach where that bounty hunter is, you won't have enough strength to even protect Hinata." Shino said. By then, Shino was holding Naruto's shirt and stopped him from any movement. Naruto looked down at his feet, his hair covering his eyes. "Naruto... being brave doesn't mean you just go blindly and rush over there in a hurry. We need to plan this out. One little mistake from you... could be the end for Hinata." They were near a field, there was a river nearby and a running waterfall that was as tall as the Hokage's tower.

"Whoa... I'd feel bad for the person who fell down THAT waterfall." Kiba commented, he was looking at the tall waterfall. Akamaru barked in agreement. That was one LONG way down! Spheres were near the bottom of the waterfall, anybody who took a fall, would be stabbed to death from impact.

Naruto's stomach growled, this time. It could be heard by Shino and Kiba. Kiba looked over to Naruto and shook his head. "Hey, to top it off. He's hungry and he's still rushes over to Hinata like an enraged animal!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto crossed his arms and 'Humphed'. Kiba's stomach growled as well making Naruto's head bolt towards Kiba. He smirked. "Looks like dog-breath is hungry too."

"Let's make camp here. We'll move in the morning." Shino said. After a few minutes the tents were already built. The fire warming them, water boiling in a pot that Kiba had brought. After a few minutes they were silently eating instant ramen.

"Hey... Naruto. I have a question." Kiba said as he slurped up some Ramen.

"..." Naruto just looked up as he ate his Ramen.

"Do you... love Hinata?" Kiba asked smirking. Naruto almost choked on his Ramen. "Well. Do you?"

Naruto kept silent. He looked at the steam from his Ramen. Did he love Hinata...?

'I've been almost... protect-ant of Hinata lately. And the anger I felt when they kidnapped her... Am I? All these new feelings... How long.. I... I'm... not sure anymore.' Naruto thought. "I-I'm... not sure. I don't really know." Naruto answered.

"Well! You've been almost like a dad, 'cept she's your friend. Holding her hand, carrying her, brushing her hair. Naruto. You were the first one at her side ready to help her through changes like being a four year old." Kiba explained taking another mouthful of Ramen.

Naruto took in some more Ramen. By then, he was done with his cup. He set it down, he closed his eyes half way. He gazed at the fire. "...Well. I guess I'll just leave you to think about it." Kiba smiled sadly. Naruto's really dense. He can't get it through his brain or even see that Hinata has feelings for him. Feelings that nobody has given him because he had this demon inside him. The only other person who's showed him kindness was Iruka-Sensei. But.. actually love him? Boy. This kid really had a rough childhood.

"We might as well go to bed..." Shino said. Akamaru barked. Everybody was done with their Ramen. Akamaru had already eaten (so don't worry.) Shino and Kiba had stood from their seats and went inside their tents. Naruto sighed and slowly walked into his own tent. Through the night Naruto couldn't go to sleep, but he managed to, which was the important part.

'A dungeon'

"Boss, I kidnapped the girl." The ninja who had taken Hinata from Naruto exclaimed. He threw the little girl down to the floor. Hinata muffled a cry as she tried to stand up, she turned to look at the ninja and saw somebody appearing behind him. She sat up fearfully and tried squirming away, but she froze in her spot.

"You idiot!" Misujin, the bounty hunter roared appearing behind the ninja and had stabbed one of his ginormous blades through his stomach. The blood had squirted around Hinata but only managed to dirty her face. And a large amount was flowing from the man's stomach and dripping from the blades. "I've told you before didn't I? Bring the girl. Unharmed. And you dare betray and show insolence in front of ME!"

The ninja did not respond, his eyes were wide and blood was running down from his mouth. The bounty hunter withdrew his blade. And the ninja fell down to the ground. Motionless. Dead. Hinata's cheeks were feeling wet. She was crying.

"Don't fear child. I will not kill you." Misujin grinned hiding his blade. He was playing the good guy game. "I just killed the man that had harmed you. No need to shed those tears. I only wanted to protect you."

Hinata knew he was lying. She heard what the ninja had said. He was the one who sent out that ninja to kidnap her.

"I-I... want to go back.." Hinata whispered closing her eyes.

"Ohhhh? To who may I ask?" He asked as he walked closer. Hinata moved back. "T-To.. N-N-Naruto-s-sensei... K-kiba...-*sniff* S-shino... A-akamaru.." Hinata was sobbing through pauses. Her tears had let loose a waterfall, as her tears trickled down faster rain.

'She must mean the Kyuubi brat. So that Hokage followed my orders as planned.' He smirked at the thought.

He walked over to Hinata and held her in the air by her book-bag. Hinata was kicking her legs slightly. She looked over to the stranger with tear filled eyes and bit her lip.

"Well." He sighed. "In chains, like I always say." After that he chained her neck like a dog to his throned chair... Then he left her there and closed the door behind him, leaving her in the pitch dark.

Hinata couldn't see anything. She started to cry even more now, she cried herself to sleep. 'Goodnight... Naruto... Kiba... Shino.. Akamaru... oh.. and... father'

* * *

Rindiny: Sorry this was shorter than usual! D:

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Write more next time. :{

Rindiny: This one was supposed to be short anyway! This is showing Naruto's reaction slash after thoughts!

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Oh. Well. I guess I'll go draw Naruto asleep near a tree next to Hinata as twelve year olds...

Rindiny: Ahh! Be sure to check my art on Naruhina at - This Link! www. deviantart .com/gallery/#Naruto

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: I love you for this folder. But. It really should be already 10 pages long! What is wrong with you! _

Rindiny: Well! I was young! I didn't really draw that much of it. I think now I'- I mean you. Are obsessed with it.

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: And proud to be! Well, see you people later for more NaruHina LOVE.

Rindiny: YEAH! 8D Stay tuned for the next chapter! AND MORE NARUHINA DRAWINGS!


	5. Mission Routine

Rindiny: Once again. Very short. WELL. BETTER THAN NOTHIN.

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Woo!

Rindiny: Fufufufufufufufufufufufufu.

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: AHAHA AHAHAHAHA ... AHAHA AHAHAHAHA...

Rindiny: Shut up Mandark..

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Well, disclaimer! Rindiny doesn't own Naruto! And because of that. WE'RE ANGRYYY.

Rindiny: Damn straight! OK. STORY TIME.

* * *

Morning struck. Naruto, who was the only one who wanted to rush in and save Hinata, was still asleep from the exhaustion of moving such a distance and then staying up worrying about Hinata, he almost had no sleep at all.

"Hey! Naruto. Naruto damnit. Get your ass up!" Kiba said hitting his fists against Naruto's tent, he opened it up to see Naruto still asleep. "Naruto! I thought you wanted to go help Hinata? Hey! Where's your determination?"

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled. Naruto jumped from his bed, his sleeping hat went over his face and covered his view.

"...Wha...? I'm awake..." Naruto said in a raspy voice. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Kiba.

"Well. Get ready, we're off to save your girlfriend." Kiba smirked closing the tents.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed. After a while, he was dressed in his usuals, and the tents were all put away.

"Well let's-"

"We haven't had breakfast yet!" Naruto said. Kiba sighed and shook his head. The same routine has been going on for 3 days straight. Wake up. Moving. Fighiting ninja's and kicking their ass. Eat. Moving. Eat. Talking. Sleep. Wake up. And after the 4th day. They finally arrived over to Misujin.

"It's already the fourth day. Naruto better be over there already." Tsunade said. She was in her office signing some papers. Shizune came into the room, ".. Lady Tsunade... You're needed at the hospital."

"...Right. I'll be right there." Tsunade smiled. Afterwards, her face turned into a frown. She was worried about them and was afraid that Naruto had not arrived on schedule, and Hinata would soon suffer.

"Well, well, well." Misujin said, walking over to Hinata's sitting form. "Your friends are to be arriving soon. If they don't. Well. Too bad. You will perish in just an hour or so."

Hinata looked up hopefully, but then worriedly after he said something about her perishing. What was he going to do to her friends?

"Don't worry. I won't do anything... much. Heh." Then he started to laugh evilly.

* * *

Rindiny: Hey. It's something.

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: This is to explain their sort of routine they had for the rest of the 3 days and stuff.

Rindiny: Muhuhuhuhuahaha!

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: U-huh...


	6. The Kyuubi Strikes!

Rindiny: Finally updated! I worked hard, well, not really, but I was so busy! I don't know how to write fighting scenes! D:

Inner-Fangirl Rindiny: Bahh. Who cares? You wrote something! Now... Disclaimer. Naruto not ours.

Rindiny: Period.

Inner-Fangirl Rindiny: OK! Just start reading and enjoy the last chapter!

Rindiny: The LAST. Nah, just kidding. xD

Inner-Fangirl Rindiny: READ ON NARUHINA FANS. I didn't like this one that much. :[

Rindiny: But it is kind of sort of tinsy weensy funny. I love the porcupines...xD

* * *

Naruto was standing in front of the doors the size of an elephant. He frowned and he tightened the his fists.

"Let's go inside. Hinata must be being held in here." Shino said, he took the first move and opened the door. He looked inside and saw torches hanging on the walls and lighting a way to some place. Shino looked back to Kiba and Naruto and motioned them to follow. They nodded simultaneously and followed Shino inside, they closed the door behind them and walked through the long curvy hallway.

"Seems way to quiet in here. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious.." Shino whispered.

Naruto looked around and saw a picture frame of some guy with a massive sword.

"Man, this guy has got a collection of his pictures... this guy's really self-centered." Kiba said, Akamaru growled then barked.

"Don't look now. But I think that's a boulder rolling behind us!" Naruto yelled, Kiba and Shino looked back. They started to feel the quake it made.

"RUN!" Kiba said, they initiated their running, but unfortunately, there were three paths. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Split up!" Shino said, he went to the one to his left, Kiba to the middle and Naruto to the right. And unfortunately, again, the rocks, turned out to be some kind of rocky porcupine creature and they separated into three in order to follow all of them. Naruto looked back, "WHAT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" Naruto cried out, with a shocked face and anime tears falling. "I'M NEVER LISTENING TO SHINO AGAIN!" Naruto said, running faster than before and leaving a trail of dust.

With Shino, he was obviously in a different situation, his bugs were all around the giant porcupine distracting it, it's massive long claws trying to make the bugs buzz away. While Shino, runs away... And Kiba, was just running, but for some odd reason the mole-like porcupine took a liking to Akamaru, and the porcupine's eyes were willed and flying with hearts.

They all kept running, the paths had led to one single room, and all the three ninja's bumped into each-other and fell to the ground.

"Owwww!" Naruto groaned, he rubbed his head with his hand. The way to the three paths closed. And suddenly everything went dark. Until a door opened and lit where they fell. They all stood up and brushed off the dust from their clothes and an invisible force had dragged them to the next room and threw them. The doors behind them slammed shut, only torches were lit inside this room. They all got up, and went into battle stance. And got caught off guard when they saw the ninja that had taken Hinata was on the floor. Dead.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore Naruto. Now we've got bigger problems now. Where is Hinata and that bounty hunter." Kiba whispered. Akamaru growled silently.

They watched cautiously around the room. They saw a throne chair, although, Hinata was not tied onto there. Misujin jumped from the dark and clouded area above and landed a few feet away from them.

"Well, well, well, so nice of you to join us." Misujin chuckled, he shifted his sword to his left shoulder.

"Where's Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down, kid. She's right here." Misujin was now holding a chain, he pulled on it until a frightened Hinata, stumbled in front of him.

"Hinata!" the group said, but Misujin held his sword to Hinata's stomach and they stopped in their tracks before they would commit any unecessary movement.

"Hold it. Only the blond kid may come forth.." Misujin said. Kiba and Shiba looked at Naruto with confusion. Naruto flinched then frowned, but his death glare was enough to probably send Misujin flying away to some very faaaaaaar away place.

"Why only me!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed that he would probably play dirty. "Naruto... just... go... for Hinata." Shino said defeatedly. Kiba and Shino both backed down and just stared at Misujin. Naruto, on the other hand, wondered why he only wanted him to come forward. Naruto slowly walked forward to where Hinata and Misujin stood. He still had his giant sword over Hinata's stomach, and he was prepared to do any damage if Naruto would decide to do something without thought.

Without any further thoughts Naruto stopped and was right in front of the bounty hunter, looking eye to eye. Misujin snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden chains from the grounds plunged from the ground and wrapped themselves around Naruto's legs and his wrists, and of course, just in case, his neck and was tied to the ground. "What! LET ME GO YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Naruto yelled. He had struggled, making the chains ring and make noise.

"Hmph..." Misujin smiled.

"Why you-!" Kiba tried to say something but chains stopped him from moving at all, it was the same with Shino. Akamaru jumped down from Kiba and tried to bite the chains off, but a chain wrapped itself around his neck and now he was stuck to the ground too.

"So much for playing hero... Kyuubi boy..." He whispered that last part. Naruto bared his teeth at him and growled. "As for this brat. I don't need her. I already have what I wanted." He held his sword over her stomach again.

"Don't you..." Naruto was panting. He looked up at Misujin and held hate in his eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kyuubi and him, had yelled it at the same time making a massive burst of wind, sending Misujin flying backwards along with Hinata. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were just staring in shock.

"If you do anything to Hinata! You're going to get it!" Kiba yelled, although Misujin hadn't been paying attention, he walked closer to Naruto after he had been blown away.

"That's right kid. Get angry." Misujin was holding Hinata in his arms, he placed her down on the floor. "You see this little girl? Just a few minutes left... I sent a letter, who knows, I don't think that Hokage of that village of yours even found that letter yet. I wrote in four days... that she will perish."

Naruto's eyes were wide open, perish?

"Hmph... Actually, it's in fifteen seconds now." Misujin grinned, Naruto frowned even more, (If THAT'S possible. He's really mad! O:), "OOps. Make that... five... four... three... two..."

"One..." Right after he said one, Hinata stumbled, her eyes closed but then fell to the floor motionless.

Naruto's was panting even more now, his eyes were shaking. He looked at Hinata's motionless form.

'**... Feel the anger... let me take over... so I can get your revenge...**' The Kyuubi whispered. '**Yes...let me wipe away your sorrow and end that hunter's life...**'

Naruto's eyes, changed from blue, to red. Unable to control the anger, the Kyuubi's red bubbly aura bursted and made wind burst all around them.

One Kyuubi tail had sprouted, then another, up until the third one. His hair frizzled a little bit, he grew claws and canine fangs. And his whiskers had grown darker. He low growled and after his transformation, Naruto roared, it sounded out like his anger and a mix of the Kyuubi's yell.

Misujin chuckled. He shook his head for some reason. But it only made Naruto even more pissed. "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Naruto yelled, he struggled to break free from the chains. The ones from his legs broke, and he was now pulling on the chains with his arms. The two snapped and broke, his right arm swung over to the chain on his neck, and he pulled it off with no sweat. He suddenly vanished and appeared behind Misujin, kicking him square on the head and sent him flying to a wall. He crashed and made a gigantic hole.

Naruto made a shadow clone, the real one held his hand out. While the clone started to make a Rasengan on his hand, the real one was glaring at Misujin. The clone popped, and the real Naruto, with great speed, ran to Misujin.

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto yelled, striking him with his most powerful Rasengan yet. And made a huge explosion. Shino and Kiba covered their eyes from the smoke. When the smoke was gone, Naruto was still there, glaring at Misujin, waiting to see if he was still alive to pummel him down to pieces.

Misujin all of a sudden smoke covered him, and he was gone. A clone! Naruto wide eyed suddenly flinged his arm behind him and had scratched Misujin across the face, he flew backwards.

"You're fast kid. And clever. But not clever enough." Misujin had chuckled, he suddenly took Hinata in his arms and held her like a sack.

Naruto was even more pissed. He shook wildly, and growled, his eyes held a killing intent. And he had a need to really destroy this man.

"This is bad. This is really bad. Naruto! Snap out of it!" Kiba yelled.

"Nothing can stop him. Not unless that man is dead and killed by his bare hands-!" Shino said but stopped. "What...?"

"What is it Shino?" Kiba looked in the direction he was looking directly at Naruto. His chakra, shaped into some sort of creature. It's big yellow eyes glowing through the bubbly orange substance. A loud roar emitted. And everybody was left but no choice to cover their ears. Misujin just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Well? Come at me **Demon boy**!" Misujin yelled with a dastardly grin. Misujin threw a punch to Naruto's stomach, it pained him slightly, but he had enough time to counter with another scratch. Misujin still held Hinata in his arms.

Naruto roared in anger. He tried punching him, but he dodged quickly to every single one, until he landed one blow that could send even the most powerful shinobi alive back painfully. He dropped Hinata to the floor.

"Boy, I've had enough of this." Misujin yelled, he used some kind of jutsu and suddenly bolts of lightning surrounded by fire closed in on Naruto.

"Grrr. I hate not doing anything-" Kiba had heard a chain drop noise next to him and saw Shino dusting himself off. Unchained.

"HUH! HEY! WHAT GIVES! HOW'D YOU-"

"Same thing with the Queen Bee's wax. This was made of the same material. If you smell it, you can actually tell..." Shino said. The chains on Kiba and Akamaru dropped as well. "Huh?"

"While we were watching, my bugs were biting into these waxed chains. And broke them off."

"Ohhh. Yeah! But what do we do about Naruto?" Kiba asked, he was worried now.

"Don't worry about Naruto, the only person you should be worried about now is Hinata." Shino said.

"I'll get her outta there." Kiba was about to run forward, but Shino held his arm with one hand.

"No, not now. We have to wait till Naruto moves away." Shino said.

Kyuubi Naruto looked down, his fangs were bared, when he saw Hinata, his mouth had moved and now it was half open. His eyebrows were arched in a frown, and his eyes didn't hold kill, but instead worry and anger.

"Uh-oh, he saw Hinata-!" Kiba went quiet suddenly at what Naruto motioned to do in his beast-like state. Naruto held Hinata in his arms. He glanced over to her face, and regretted ever taking her. He promised he would keep her safe. And he was even unable to do that. A tear slid down his right cheek and fell on Hinata's face, rolling down and falling onto her neck. His head moved up, and turned to Shino and Kiba. Another tear slid down, his red eyes were filled with sorrow, and sadness.

Naruto bent over, his eyes were still red, and bubbly chakra still surrounded him. But then the Kyuubi started to take more control and he twitched terribly and had dropped Hinata to the ground. "**Grrr. gragh! grrrrrr...! raaaaaaaaghhh!**" He roared and with great speed, lunged forward, and Misujin just started making hand signs as he dodged Naruto. Kiba and Shino took this chance to grab Hinata and try to stop Naruto somehow. Kiba held her and checked for her pulse. He felt nothing. Shino looked at Misujin and then back at Hinata. He saw her fingers move slightly. 'He's doing a jutsu to bring her back to distract Naruto!' Shino thought, Hinata opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hinata! Naruto! NARUTO! Hinata's alive!" Kiba yelled, Naruto looked back like a bolt of lightning and glared over to see Hinata alive, but the Kyuubi didn't care for that mere human. He wanted to get revenge on the people who trapped him inside Naruto. 'At this rate, heh, the Kyuubi will try to kill THEM first, leaving me enough time to do a jutsu to trap the Kyuubi and finally get his powers...' Misujin grinned, he started making a whooooole lot of hand signs, but slowly, if not he would ruin the jutsu all together. Naruto was walking towards them slowly.

"Kiba! **No!**" Shino said, but it was too late. "Now that Naruto is distracted, Misujin has enough time to kill ALL of us!" Shino exclaimed.

"Oops.." Kiba muttered. Akamaru whimpered and hid in his coat from the intense chakra. The Kyuubi roared inside his cage and back in reality, Naruto had moved with great speed behind Kiba and Shino and punched them away. And he had grabbed Hinata by her shirt. She looked over to Naruto and was scared, she tried getting out of his grip... Shino and Kiba stood up quickly, "NARUTO! NO!" yelled the duo.

"Don't hurt her! She's your friend!" Kiba yelled.

He held a clawed hand up, and was ready to strike, until suddenly, his head started to scream at him, he yelled in pain and dropped Hinata. He held his head between his two hands. The red chakra was fading away. Had he taken control of the fox? Or was that Misujin. Neither Shino or Kiba knew, because afterwards, he had fallen onto his knees. Eyes closed and finally fell over to the ground unconcious.

Hinata stumbled backwards, and was shaking in fear. Kiba and Shino sighed in relief, but they weren't out of danger yet. Suddenly, ninja's, had appeared out of nowhere from above them, one ninja had grabbed each of them, and a door opened, inside, there were no floors, the whole entire room was dark. Each of the ninja's threw them inside, and they fell, and fell, and fell, and fell...

"**YOU IDIOTS! WHY DID I EVEN HIRE YOU PATHETIC NINJA'S TO BE MY SERVANTS!**" Misujin yelled. He walked torwards them. "I was **THIS** close to getting the Kyuubi's power! And you go ahead and throw them in **THERE! WHO KNOWS WHERE THEY'LL APPEAR**! IT could be-"

"**LADY TSUNADE**!" Shizune yelled. running quickly inside her office.

"What is it! There is no need to yell!" Tsunade yelled back.

"I'm sorry, but Lady Tsunade! This is important!"

"Well, spit it out. I haven't got all day!"

"Well, you see-"

* * *

Rindiny: The end.

Inner-Fangirl Rindiny: Hey hey hey! No 'The End!' I'm the leader! I'm the one who'll say when it's the end... It's NOT The End!

Rindiny: ok ok ok. You're all probably wondering what happened to them. I won't spoil. So ssshshshshhhh! For those you who know!

Inner-Fangirl Rindiny: Oh yeah! Naruto Kiba and Shino and Hinata will d-

Rindiny: Shut up and stop telling them lies!

Inner-Fangirl Rindiny: x3 Ok ok!

See ya~!

I didn't like this chapter that much. But the next I like. I'll work on it till then! Bye!


	7. Where are we?

Rindiny: Yes! Finally, I had a lot of Writers block and didn't know what to write. D: I don't know what to write next chapter. So. Reviewers please if you wish, leave a review giving me an idea on what you think should happen next. Beside the Naruto slurp fest thing. O_o

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Indeed. She needs a lot of help. :3

Rindiny: I don't own Naruto, now read. :3

EDIT: Forgive me, I must edit this. Because SOME and I mean some, reviewers misunderstood what Naruto really meant. But I admit, I made a mistake. Forgive me oh so excellent story writers, I'm not much of a good story writer. I'll try to be more careful next time, since I made a mistake on what Naruto really was trying to say and happened to write something completely opposite. ._.

This is my first time with Naruto... OK, I'm done rambling. You can kill me now.

* * *

"What? Hinata was captured?" Tsunade said. "Ugh... I'm getting too old..."

"Yes! But Naruto and the rest went after them!" Shizune said.

"And... how do you know this?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I got a message from an Anbu black ops, I told one of them to keep an eye on Naruto." Shizune said.

"Good. You did good for doing so... Naruto. You better save her..." Tsunade mumbled. While Tsunade was worrying, Misujin was just angry over there complaining.

Kiba opened his eyes and found the sun in his face. He quickly closed his eyes from the brightness, he sat up and looked around. "Huh...? Where am I?" Kiba said. He then heard a loud bark next to him and turned to see Akamaru, but he was shocked.

Shino woke up a few seconds later after hearing a loud yell of fright. "Ung... Kiba. What's the matter-" He stopped there when he saw Akamaru, he was now a ginormous Dog.

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" Shino asked him.

"How am I supposed to know!" Kiba said, "Look what happened to Akamaru! AhhhH!"

Shino looked around for Naruto and Hinata. But found only Naruto on the ground asleep. He noticed Naruto looked different. He had different clothing too. Come to think of it, Kiba and Akamaru looked different too. Had they?

"We've gone into the future..." Shino told Kiba.

"WHAT! Are you saying... That's why we look different! And why Akamaru is so big!" Shino nodded and woke up Naruto.

"Naruto. Naruto get up. We're in the future."

"WHAT! THE FUTURE!" At this, he woke up as if something had bit him. He tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"Where are we exactly though?" Kiba said.

"I don't know. We have to find Hinata." Shino said, and they all started their search for Hinata. They looked and looked and looked. But couldn't find her.

"I swear she was thrown in with us. She can't be far!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked loudly. Naruto kept looking thought and went into the forest, and found her laying there.

"Ah! Hinata! Guys! I found her!" Naruto yelled. He shook her awake, her eyes slowly opened to see the orange ninja close to her face.

"Hinata!" Naruto smiled, but she she retreated and stumbled back whimpering. Naruto was confused now.

"H-...Hinata?" Naruto whispered he reached his hand out to her, but she just started to move away and cover her face in fright.

"N-no... no.. please... not... you too..." Naruto was torn inside... the only person who ever cared for him. Now was scared of him because of the fox.

'D-...Damn you...! DAMN YOU FOX!' Naruto started to sob on the inside. The Kyuubi didn't give a damn anyways.

'I warned you kid. But did you listen?' Kyuubi chuckled as if he had told him from the start.

'All you told me was something bad was going to happen! You never told me Hinata was going to die!' Naruto yelled, his tears falling quickly down.

'Awww... well kit. I never said she was going to live either? Did I!' He was all of a sudden, angered, that he had not fulfilled what he had to do and wanted to. The Kyuubi slammed it's cage. 'I wanted to crush that little pipsqueak you call friend and finally get rid of the people that locked me in here in this cage!'

'Just shut up! I don't care who locked you in here! You deserve to be locked up! I just wish it wasn't inside me!' Naruto said. Kyuubi growled. And by then. He was back in reality. Kiba and Shino came running, leaving Hinata enough time to stand up and run behind Shino and Kiba. Crying her eyes out. Naruto looked back, heartbroken. He felt like, just killing himself right there. Kiba looked down and shook his head and sighed.

"You really did it this time..." Kiba mumbled to him. "She's scared of you now."

Naruto looked down sadly.

"Let's just find out, where we are. And maybe get this whole mess fixed." Shino said, they started to walk, but Hinata decided to not walk next to Naruto, and instead, clung onto Akamaru's fur. Naruto looked on, sadly, he squeezed his right hand. He missed her tiny hands clinging onto his own. And... he actually felt like a responsible dad like that. 'I don't know what is with people saying I'm such a bad father... They haven't even seen me take care of a kid on my own. Of course they should be saying that... and even giving those first thoughts about me...' Naruto thought as he took another glance at Hinata. She was trying very hard to ignore Naruto and keep away from him. Her tears were dried. But her eyes kept on looking at everything and anything other than him.

He felt like his childhood started ALL over again. Like everyone hated him, despised him for the Demon fox. When he was a little kid. He didn't know why people hated him so much and wanted to know why, until he found about the Kyuubi later in his life. "Naruto! Damn it! Naruto!" Kiba yelled, Naruto jumped and looked over.

"Finally! We're here! If you zoned out a little longer you would've fallen of that cliff!" Kiba said. Naruto looked down and finally knew what he was talking about and stumbled backwards.

"Idiot." Kiba said.

"What! I am NOT!" He yelled.

"Yes you are!" Kiba said.

"Ugh, You're not worth my time anymore." Naruto said crossing his arms. But when he actually looked up from the bottom of the cliff, he saw the leaf village. Unchanged.

"Huh? It's still the same! Besides that they put grandma's face on there now!" Naruto said. "Let's go down there!" They jumped from tree to tree, and building to building until they went up to the Hokage tower. They burst through the front doors, and the lady that was walking towards the doors was almost trampled over. "Ah! Sirs! Pardon me! But you have to-" But she stopped there as they ran by. "N..Naruto..? Kiba, Shino... They're back!" It was Shizune and she was more than surprised, she ran after them.

"Wait! Guys!" Shizune called but they were busy running up the stairs to the Hokage's office. After minutes they arrived and opened the door to see Tsunade hadn't changed, she looked the same.

"Granny!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! You're alive!" Tsunade exclaimed, astonished, but happy.

Shizune came running in and stood near the Hokage. "We searched you kids for so long! Everyday! Where have you been!"

"Urrrr..." Naruto started but was bewildered. They thought they were dead?

"After we found no trace of where you've gone, we thought Misujin had already gotten away with what he wanted. And after three years we gave up on the search-"

"THREE YEARS!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto started counting with his fingers.

"You idiot! The math isn't that hard! Add a thirteen year old you and three more years is how much?" Kiba asked, as if he was a teacher.

"...!" Naruto was wide eyed, his hands bolted up to his hair, pulling on his blond spikes. "I'M SIXTEEN!"

"We must have gone three years into the future..." Shino whispered to them, suddenly the trio made a little huddle up. Akamaru and Hinata were just left standing there intent on the trio.

"This is bad," whispered Kiba. "However are we going to go BACK three years!"

"Hey! Maybe we have to go back to Misujin's place and go into the door we went through. Right?" Naruto said.

"Naruto. I think you have something going on there. But if Hinata is still little, that means Misujin still has his spell on her. And now, we're like... what? Twelve years older than her? Naruto. Just make believe for now, you're her dad. That's my idea for a plan!" Kiba said pointing at Naruto.

"But-!" He stopped when he glanced over to Hinata, when their eyes met, she just turned and looked away. No blush. (gasp! oh no!) "She won't even LOOK at me!" He whispered loudly.

"Ugh... right... But, she doesn't trust anybody else but you! Just give her some time dude!" Naruto sighed, and just nodded.

"After the beating you gave him, I'm sure he still may be weak since then. Maybe a broken leg or something. I mean. Come on!" Kiba said.

"The problem is. With Naruto playing as father for now. How will he avoid being asked who she is around the village?" Shino whispered. Kiba suddenly stomped his foot.

"Damn! You have a point!" Kiba thought.

"Ahem! Do you boys mind?" Tsunade called, and the trio stood up straight and faced her and listened carefully.

"Well, now that you three are back, and I see Hinata is still... little... This time. You're now going to stay here and care for her. Do you understand me Naruto? No. Absolutely no, trying to go and get Misujin. We'll handle things now that we know you're alive." Tsunade said softly. Naruto slumped down, but remembered what happened last time. Hinata had almost died. He nodded silently.

"Good. And cooperate with me this time Naruto." Tsunade said. "Dismissed."

Naruto was the first to walk out. Leaving the others behind, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. This was going to be hard... He felt a tinge of sadness and guilt emit from himself. 'She's scared of me... me.. Why...? Why did this have to happen... Now we're in the future... How much more of this am I going to take...?' Naruto thought. He held his shirt around where his heart was located.

Kiba, Shino walked outside Akamaru beside Kiba, and Hinata still on the fluffy dog.

"Well, I guess, we just have to what..? I'm not sure what to do anymore." Naruto muttered to them.

"Play with Hinata, like when we babysat her when we were twelve, and do what babysitters do." Kiba said placing his arms behind his neck.

"I don't know what to do anymore! Even now at this moment! Now that she's scared of me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well well, Naruto, it wasn't our fault you suddenly went like that was it? You were the one who almost tried to kill all of us!" Kiba said, Shino hearing enough and thinking he went too far, had nudged him with his elbow against his ribs. "Ow!"

"Kiba." Shino scolded, he looked over to Naruto and saw him with another saddened look. "Naruto. We know you didn't mean to do that. It doesn't matter right now though, what matters is that we're all safe."

"Yeaaaaahh..." Kiba muttered, receiving another blow, this time on his head. Though it wasn't from Shino, instead it was from Akamaru. "Hey! Akamaru! Don't tell me you're into that too!"

"Well. Whatever." Kiba continued, as he started to walk to leave the building.

"I'll be somewhere." Kiba said, as he walked away. Akamaru only stayed with Shino and Naruto. Hinata was still perched onto his back.

"Wait! Hold up just one minute dog-breath!" Naruto yelled, he stomped his foot angrily.

"We have no choice, let's just go for now. I say we go and plan this out over at Ichiraku's..." Shino said, initiating his walk, he was right behind Kiba. Akamaru followed in pursuit behind Kiba. Naruto eyes suddenly went wide, and his stomach growled.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Rindiny: End for now. Remember! Review with your idea, and I'll pick the one that would suit best. Or maybe for those I didn't pick for the next chapter, I may do in other upcoming chapters.

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Muah. Muah. Don't forget I give cookies. :3

Rindiny: Since when?

Inner Fan-girl Rindiny: Shh! Since always, now shut up, or you'll spoil the cookies with your dirty mouth.

Rindiny: D: You're so mean! I should kick you out! Damn it, but I can't, Oh! Look! Those ninja's are stealing an old man's diamonds!

Old Man: Gimme back my diamonds. *runs after slowly*

Rindiny: Well, bye! Aaaaaadventure tiiiiime!

EDIT: I hope this is SORT of better. _


	8. Author's Note, I'm Sorry

Author's Note

Sorry Reviewers, I must take a break from this story. I have absolutely no IDEA on what to write for the next chapter, and I suddenly lost inspiriation. And I have a massive headache right now.

I also have to improve on my story writing. I thank the reviewers that have been giving me criticism and those who have been giving me positive comments. Though, the critisism, could be a little less more aggressive please? I mean. I know critisism is part of reviewing. But... Some are just plain outrageous. xD But it does still help me. Please also comment on what I need help on! I know my puntuations and grammer need help. As well as my vocabulary. But hey, I'll try to practice as much as I can on writing, by writing other samples like Pokemon or something. Right now, I have no idea on what to write next. xD

Ouchie, my head... ;_; It hurts... I need to rest. I think at least until I get an idea from playing video games or maybe watching movies or by reading fan fictions from others. And I'll try to make Naruto seem like a smart ass. _ xD

lol, anywayz, That's it. Sorry. ;_; It's better than abandoning and discontinue this piece. Right? Naruhina fans?

Inner Fan Girl Rindiny: And let her rest, give her time. And let's hope she won't forget about the story all together, she has a very bad memory. _ Ow, now MY head hurts.. damn it Rin, you passed the headache disease.

Rindiny: Wtf? Well bye. Again, Forgive me. _ 


End file.
